


friendly fire

by holograms



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Pain, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holograms/pseuds/holograms
Summary: He wonders when he started thinking of him as Alexander and not Hamilton.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did this a while back on tumblr as a writing exercise. Now it's here.

**v.**  He wonders when he started thinking of him as  _Alexander_ and not _H_ _amilton_.

 

 **x.**  He never tells Alexander that he loves him, because he thinks that maybe Alexander wouldn’t say it in return; Alexander never says it, not even when it matters most, and it isn’t until too late when Alexander is dead and buried that Aaron realizes that maybe Alexander thought the same, and that maybe he died without knowing that Aaron loved him.

 

 **ii.**  Of course Alexander knows how to do it, pleasure between men — Aaron has heard rumors about him and Laurens, and Aaron can’t seem to stop thinking of John Laurens as Alexander slowly undresses him (a cute thing with springy curls and freckles and _dead)_  and he knows Alexander is heartsick — so that’s why Aaron makes sure Alexander doesn’t think of anyone else when Aaron presses his body against his.

 

 **vi.** “Angelica says I’m getting chubby,” Alexander grumbles, squirming away as Aaron kisses his belly — and yeah, Alexander is getting soft from hours and hours of sedentary lifestyle as he writes his life away — but Aaron says, “So? You’re still cute,“ and Alexander scoffs and says _cute? you just like my ass_ and Aaron knows he’s going to be teased forever about it but it’s worth it when Alexander makes such sweet sounds when he touches him in those soft places.

 

 **iv.** “I’ll sleep when I’m dead,” Alexander says, and Aaron says, “I wish you wouldn’t say that,” because the thought of Alexander dead is too much to bear.

 

 **viii.** “What?” Alexander asks, looking up at Aaron with his eyebrows furrowed; if he only knew that the sight of him lying naked in bed, freshly fucked, with his tangled hair fanned out on the pillow is the most beautiful thing Aaron has ever seen.

 

 **ix.** “Please, Burr, please,” Alexander begs, “please, A _aron_ ,” but he never says _sorry_ so Aaron says, “I can’t,” and pulls away — Alexander whines and presses his forehead to Aaron’s and then gives him one last kiss and Aaron knows that’s the last time.

 

 **iii.**  Alexander likes to touch Aaron in public, and Aaron thinks it’s half Alexander wanting to frustrate him and half because he’s insatiable — Aaron understands that, his breath catches in his throat and he wants _more_ when Alexander rubs his thumb over Aaron’s wrist, caressing, when they sit side by side in court; Alexander is _flirting_ and he’s ridiculous and stupid but he inspires madness within Aaron because he flirts back, slipping off his shoe and touching his stockinged toes to Alexander’s leg and leans in to whisper, “Tease.”

 

 **vii.** “Why don’t you ever call me _A_ _aron_?” Aaron asks; Alexander shrugs, says, “Then it wouldn’t rhyme with much,” but Aaron thinks it’s because then it would be too intimate.

 

 **i.** “This is the start to a wonderful relationship,” says the man who Aaron met only minutes ago, _H_ _amilton_ , and Aaron has to agree; Hamilton is already smiling more, and it’s lovely — only his eyes outshine his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> [Angelica did send a letter to Eliza where she talks about Alex gaining weight](http://theelizapapers.tumblr.com/post/149275640014/angelica-church-to-elizabeth-hamilton-1792). 
> 
>  
> 
> find me on tumblr @[acanofpeaches](http://acanofpeaches.tumblr.com)


End file.
